1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that allow a user to check more readily the state of a connected USB (universal serial bus) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a personal computer of related art is provided with USB ports to which USB devices can be connected in order to communicate data with the USB devices, such as a USB memory with a built-in nonvolatile recording medium and a portable player represented by a WALKMAN® (see JP-A-2000-348105 (Patent Document 1), for example).